Yorozuya Side-Love Comedy: Futari no Sadists
by ahsoei
Summary: Kagura felt depressed for being the only single in Yorozuya. Will she able to find a partner like her two comrades? OkiKagu with slight GinTsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again, y'all! Here's my second instalment of 'Yorozuya Side Love-Comedy'! This time, it's featuring OkiKagu. Please read and review! Btw, this one will take more than one chapter unlike the previous one. Enjoy!**

Kagura has been feeling uneasy lately. Ever since Shimura Shinpachi officially dating Kirara, the only girl in Yorozuya has always seen fluffy atmosphere

around her surrogate father and brother. From time to time Kagura would have seen Sakata Gintoki flirting with Tsukuyo, much to older woman's bashful

response, Kagura can tell that deep down, Tsukuyo also enjoys her boyfriend's/soon-to-be husband antics. Although the yato girl has gotten used with

Tsukuyo around lately, for some reason Kagura still could not stand when she caught the two of them being slightly lovey-dovey in front of her.

Kagura also noticed that Shinpachi has been in good mood lately, not to mention that the straight-man tends to ask for day-offs more often, which Kagura

assumed that Shinpachi has been going on dates with the bespectacled girl. Although the yato girl is happy that everyone is getting along with each other,

she could not tell about her uneasiness in her heart.

X

It was just another peaceful day in Yorozuya. Kagura was woken up by Shinpachi in the morning as usual. When she got out from her room/closet, she

greeted her surrogate father and brother in her usual slovenly manner. Not much to Kagura's surprise, her greeting was replied back by Tsukuyo who was

paying another visit to check on her boyfriend/soon-to-be husband and help out around in the morning. That day, Yorozuya received another simple request

from Yoshiwara, much to Tsukuyo's complain about her being able to do it herself, which was ignored by Gintoki. Shinpachi and Kagura rarely joined in if the

job involves Yoshiwara, since the two youngsters tried to be considerate to give Gintoki and Tsukuyo more private time and more over, Gintoki does not really

like the idea of always bringing kids like Shinpachi and Kagura to adult-themed place like Yoshiwara. Besides, Shinpachi got another date with Kirara so the

glasses boy had requested a day-off in advance. Kagura was left behind all alone to watch the house with Sadaharu, as the men went out to conduct their

'business'.

X

Kagura, at the moment felt rather irritated. As she sat alone on the couch in Yorozuya's living room with her giant pet sleeping at the corner, her mind

wandering about Yorozuya's current status while she chewing her usual sour snack. As she chewed and swallowed her sukonbu, she finally realised that out of

Yorozuya, she was the only one who remained single. She could understand about her 'father' and Tsukuyo, but what irritated her most was the fact that

Shinpachi, who she considered as 'plain' character without any special traits whatsoever compared to her, managed to beat her first in finding love.

"_Gin-chan got Tsukki… Well, I always thought they were made for each other, yes…_" thought Kagura deeply.

"_That four-eyes has also gotten himself a girlfriend… But…_" paused Kagura in her mind.

"_What is this feeling of defeat?_"

The yato girl stopped eating her snack as she lowered her stares, continuing her thoughts.

"_I'm a heroine in this fanfic… Rather, I'm the heroine even in the original series, yes? So why…_" thought Kagura until she screamed into the living room,

waking her sleeping giant pet as result.

"WHY AM I STILL SINGLE, YES!?" said Kagura screaming as she stood up from her couch.

"_That plain four-eyes beat me first, yes! Why!? He's just a pair of glasses without special traits whatsoever! I get that Gin-chan is the main hero but Shinpachi _

_is just… Dammit!_" cursed Kagura in her mind as she dropped on her fours to the ground.

"_Damn that author. Why did he do this to me, yes!?_" thought Kagura still cursing her fate.

"_Why can't I find any decent guy around? What's so bad about me, yes? I'm already 15 for crying out loud!_" thought Kagura in agony.

"_My body might be not as great as Tsukki, but they have developed a lot compared with before, yes?!_" thought Kagura looking down at her breast while

groping it, trying to make them look bigger.

"_No… There's still hope. I need to do something about this before my position is replaced by that four-eyes. There must be one or two nice guys to be asked _

_out, yes!_" thought Kagura trying to be positive as she got on her feet again.

While Kagura was preparing herself to go outside she tried to plan something to do once she was outside.

"Let's see… A guy I'd like to ask out…" murmured Kagura as she reached out her parasol until a picture of sandy-haired man appeared in her mind.

Her movement froze up when she grabbed her umbrella as she recognised the man inside her head. At this thought, her face suddenly warmed up.

"Nah, no way in hell. What was I thinking, yes?", said Kagura shrugging the thought as she proceed towards the door.

"Let's go, Sadaharu!"

The dog barked following Kagura behind as the girl step out from the office.

X

Meanwhile at Shinsengumi Headquarters, a certain sandy-haired man was sleeping soundly with his trademark eye-mask on. The rest of the men who were

busy either working or training only stared at the man who was sleeping during work-hours. Yamazaki Sagaru who was around only looked at him with worry,

thinking that it would be a matter of seconds until a yelling voice came out from the demonic vice-commander. And just right on the mark, a stomping sound

was heard as the members saw a dark-green haired man with a smoke on his lips yelling while approaching the sleeping man.

"Oi, Sougo! If you have time to laze around go do some patrols or something! And how many times does this make now that I caught you slacking off, huh!?

This time I'll definitely make you to commit seppuku!" yelled Hijikata Toushirou raising his fist.

But right before Hijikata's hand could reach the sandy-haired man on the floor, Okita Sougo quickly unsheathed his katana and performed a quick slash

towards Hijikata who managed to barely evade it, resulting the cigarette in his mouth got cut clean in half.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you, Hijikata-san…", said Sougo removing his eye-mask.

"Sougo, you bastard…", growled Hijikata.

"Sorry, Hijikata-san. I was dreaming having a heated battle with some joui terrorists, it seems like my body thought that you were an approaching enemy, so

I ended up attacking you out of reflex…", said Sougo trying to make up some excuses.

"Dreaming my ass! I bet it was on purpose!" yelled Hijikata furiously, the other men quickly restraining the vice-commander from going berserk.

The first division captain decided dismissed himself before he get caught up in a real mess, he ran past his chief-commander after saying a quick greeting,

and quickly got out from the HQ with patrolling as an excuse. Kondou Isao walking towards Hijikata who was still trying to calm himself.

"Hahaha, full of energy as usual, eh?" said Kondou laughing at the charade.

"Please, Kondou-san… You need to stop spoiling him!" replied Hijikata after catching his breath.

"Now, now, Toushi… At least he doesn't complain anymore when he was sent out for patrols, right? He used to complain to every job you gave him", replied

Kondou.

"Hmph, he's probably just want to switch places to sleep, or maybe just want to making fun of that China girl again…" replied Hijikata lighting up a new

cigarette.

"That China girl, huh…. Say, Toushi… Do you think that our boy has a crush on that girl?" asked Kondou wondering.

"Uh, with all due respect, Kondou-san… Maybe you mean YOUR kid, not ours. And no, no, no, Sougo that China girl hooking up means the end of mankind",

denied Hijikata as he blew out a smoke.

X

After walking away from Shinsengumi HQ, Sougo let out a small sigh as he kept walking.

"_That damn Hijikata… Just a few more inches I could have had my promotion…_" thought Sougo about his recent attempt to kill his superior.

"_Well, I guess it's not his day yet… By the way…_" thought Sougo again as he stared at his watch.

"_She should be around that place by now…_" thought Sougo as he started walking again.

After walking for few moments, he reached the park where he regularly visits. He scanned the area a bit until his eyes caught a girl with red hair sitting on a

bench he used to nap on. The girl was wearing her usual cheong-sam with parasol sheltering her body from the sun, she was accompanied by a giant white

dog who was playing around with some terrified kids.

"_Figures, I guess I will blow some steam on her a bit_", thought Sougo as he crept up a smirk.

He took a step and he walked until the red-haired girl noticed someone was approaching her. When Sougo's eyes met with the girl's, he said the usual thing

when they met.

"China"

**Ok, so that's all for now. I still need to decide an event so it might take a while until next chapter. I hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again my beloved readers! I'm so sorry for the late update and thank you for the likes! Here's chapter 2! And there might be some shameless references in this and future chapters (you have been warned). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki sensei. Not mine.**

Kagura was sitting on her usual park bench while watching Sadaharu playing with some kids. For past few hours, the yato girl had been trying to talk with some men who are around her age to go out, or at least just to spend time with her, but most of men she 'asked out' were either a gross lolicon, a cocky bastard, or men who immediately dumped her, fear for their wallet when they realised how much food she could fit in her stomach. Not to mention some of them are scared of her giant pet dog. As Kagura peaked over her parasol to look at the sun, she let out a sigh, contemplating her failures of finding a 'boyfriend'.

"_Tch, no decent man around…_" thought Kagura while keep looking at Sadaharu who was running around chasing off random kids.

"_No, it's too soon to give up! It's still the first day, yes!_" thought Kagura trying to hope as she clenched her fist.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she sensed a familiar presence approaching her, then she turned her head at the presence who called her as soon as their eyes met.

"China"

X

Recognising the figure of the man who approached her, Kagura let out a scoff as she turned her gaze back at her pet dog.

"What, it's just you, yes", said Kagura with disappointed tone.

Sougo's eyes twitched a bit at Kagura's respond, feeling as if he was being looked down upon, which is the thing for a sadist like him does not like to be treated.

"Well, sorry for not being someone else… What're you doing here, anyway? Are you waiting for someone?" asked Sougo with slightly irritated tone.

"None of your business", was all Kagura said in response.

Sighing at Kagura's reply, the sandy haired man caught a sight of a giant dog that was chasing kids around.

"Say, China… Can you at least do something about your monster, there? I can arrest you for disturbing public safety", said Sougo indifferently.

"Hei, don't call Sadaharu a monster, yes! He's my adorable dog!" replied Kagura protesting, glaring at the man beside her.

"Well, I've never seen an adorable dog that can swallow a kid a whole like that, do something about him or I'll arrest you for causing disorder", replied Sougo glaring back at Kagura.

Kagura reluctantly calling back her giant dog, as Sadaharu ran back to his master's side, the kids quickly ran away from the park. After Kagura patting her dog, she shot another glance at the police officer.

"Well, that's quite new from a sadist like you, yes. Usually you would've just enjoyed other people's suffering, yes", said Kagura.

"I'm still a police officer, you know. And besides, I'm already bored with those kids' reactions. I'd prefer something new", replied Sougo shrugging.

"Although…"

At the word spoken by the male sadist, Kagura turned her head a bit more towards Sougo, slightly curious of the next words the man are going to say.

"There's this certain girl who never bore me", said Sougo smirking at the yato girl.

Kagura suddenly felt irritated after hearing those words, but she tried to remain calm.

"Heeh… Then why don't you tell me more about her, yes?" asked Kagura putting a smug face as a front.

After a moment of silence, Sougo thought of an idea as his smirked again.

"None of your business and let's put the topic for another time, China. How's danna and megane?" asked Sougo.

Kagura flinched at Sougo's question.

"Well… They're fine, yes", replied Kagura as she was reminded again of her jealousy towards her two comrades.

"Hoo… I see. Glad to hear they're having good time with their girlfriends now…" replied Sougo with teasing tone.

"Wha- how did you know they are on a date?" asked Kagura with her eyes widened.

"_Gotcha_"

"Nope, I don't know. You just confirmed it", said Sougo smiling.

"Kuh…!" said Kagura irritated even more.

"Man, it always easy to pull something from you", said Sougo in mocking tone.

"What are you even doing here anyway, yes? Don't you have to… you know, robbing taxes around?" asked Kagura in annoying tone.

"How rude, China…. I'm just doing my usual patrol around the town. And don't you have any… you know, odd jobs around?" asked Sougo back with the same annoying tone.

"Idioot… I thought you knew that both Gin-chan and Shinpachi are on a date, so there's no job for today, yes?"

Sougo's eyes twitching again at Kagura's remarks as he felt stupid for making such a blunder in his argument at the same time. In his mind, he blamed the amount of time he had spent with the yato girl in front of her, concluding that her stupidity has started to rub on him.

"You know I can arrest you for insulting a police officer, China. Oh and speaking of them dating…." Said Sougo as he reminded of his idea.

"Aren't you the only one of the three who is still single?" asked Sougo delivering the 'final blow'.

_Still single…_

_Still single…_

_Single…_

_Single…_.

Kagura could not deny that Sougo's words had pierced through her being like a javelin, but she told herself to stay strong and not getting caught by his pace.

"So what? Aren't you also single, yes?" asked Kagura back after regaining her composure.

"I am, but I can easily got a girl or two without even trying. Unlike a china beast like you", replied Sougo in his defence.

"Hmph, I won't call that a girlfriend if I were you, sadist. You just making them become your bitches, that's all", replied Kagura scoffing.

"Well, at least I can still got a girl for myself to go out with. What about you? I bet nobody besides danna could fill your bottomless pit you call stomach even for a minute", replied Sougo shrugging.

"Well, the men's only job is to feed us women until we're satisfied, yes!" said Kagura puffing her chest.

"Apologise to every man on the planet, China. You can start from me", replied Sougo deadpanned.

"Make me!" said Kagura pointing her parasol towards Sougo.

"With pleasure", replied Sougo unsheathing his sword.

X

Gintoki and Tsukuyo were walking together across the Kabuki district, having finished the job that was easier than expected.

"That's why I told ya that I can do it by myself…" said Tsukuyo blew out a smoke from her kiseru.

"Come on, Tsukki… Two hands still better than one, right?" replied Gintoki in slightly whiny tone.

"Whatever", replied Tsukuyo shrugging her boyfriend.

They kept chatting until they walked in front of a park and noticed the ruckus that was taking place in a distance. As they took a better look at the commotion, they saw two figures trying to hit each other as both of them were swinging and thrusting their respective weapons, punching, dodging, engaging each other as they also ended up destroying trees and grounds around them. A giant white dog was also sighted not far from the fight, the dog was simply sitting wagging its tail as if the dog was enjoying the show before it. One fighter is a blue-eyed girl in red cheong-sam with a vermillion red hair styled in two buns holding a parasol and the other is a sandy haired man with reddish-brown eyes, clad in black outfit carrying a katana. Recognising the two fighters, Gintoki face-palmed as Tsukuyo sighed while shaking her head.

"Those two were at it again… Good grief…" said Gintoki still face-palming.

"Should we stop them?" asked Tsukuyo looking at the fight.

"I guess so….", said Gintoki as he took a step.

"Wait"

Tsukuyo a bit confused when the silver haired man suddenly stopped on his tracks, seeing at Gintoki's eyes were looking at, the blonde woman noticed the thing that stopped the man.

X

The two youngsters were smiling, whether the fighters aware of it or not, the two spectators also noticed that their movement were not as aggressive as the previous fights they saw before, they still ended up destroying public property, but the destruction is not as bad as usual, as if the two fighters were holding back, making someone to think that they actually were having fun. After processing the detail before them, both of the adult couple put on a small smile.

"Guess we can watch those two a lil' bit longer…" said Tsukuyo as her smile got a bit wider.

"Yeah", said Gintoki with a small scoff.

X

Sougo and Kagura kept fighting in 'not-so-dangerous' pace while they were still aiming to knock the day lights out of each other with numerous fists, kicks, slashes and bangs. The two ended up running around and devastating the entire park trying to land their attacks.

"What's up to you, sadist? Getting tired, yes? Your movement got slower, yes!" said Kagura taunting while she was still running and firing a few bullets from her parasol.

"What are you talking about, China? I'm slowing down because I'm generous enough to give you time to catch up with me…" replied Sougo nonchalantly while dodging Kagura's bullets with ease.

"I don't need your pity, dammit!" shouted Kagura agitated, then she pick up her speed more.

"Oh, what is this? Suddenly getting aggressive on me?" said Sougo teasing Kagura with a smirk on his face, the said girl only growled in irritation as she closed her distance.

When the fight just heated up even more, suddenly Sougo stopped on his tracks readying his sword. Kagura who did not see it coming barely managed to stop her running and put on a defensive stance as she saw the sword came towards her. As the sound of the clash was heard, both youngsters were pressing their weapons against each other, trying to be more dominant one. The man noticed the girl still tried to get a proper footing, as he quickly swiped Kagura's feet, making the yato girl fell to the ground. Seeing an opening when Kagura fell, Sougo quickly pointed his sword on Kagura's neck, but at the same time he could feel the tip of Kagura's parasol was pressing against his chest.

"Tch, another draw, huh? I'm so close on beating you…" said Sougo disappointed as his sword moved an inch closer towards his opponents throat.

"Not even close, you damn sadist. I'm the one who was about to blow you away", said Kagura tightening her grip on her parasol.

While the two still maintaining their 'Mexican stand-off' position, a voice interrupted.

"Alright, alright… that's all for today you brats", said a male's voice.

The two youngsters turned their heads towards the voice's source and their eyes recognised the silver-haired man who interrupted them with a blonde woman standing beside him.

"'Sup, danna and Tsukuyo-san", said Sougo greeting Gintoki and Tsukuyo as he retreated his sword from Kagura back to its sheath.

"Gin-chan, Tsukki!" said Kagura a bit surprised as she retreated her parasol as well and stood up.

"Yo", said Gintoki holding up his hand in greeting while Tsukuyo only smile towards the two with her hand held up as well.

"You guys were done with your date, already?" asked Kagura.

"Yep/it ain't a date", replied the two adults with different answers.

"Eh?" asked Gintoki, confused as he was the one who said 'yep'.

"What? It's a job from Yoshiwara, remember?" replied Tsukuyo nonchalantly.

"Eeh… You're being not cute now, Tsukki…" whined Gintoki.

"Like I care 'bout that", replied Tsukuyo blowing out a smoke.

"Never mind that, Gin-chan. You were watching, yes? It's my win, yes?" asked Kagura to her surrogate father.

"Well, I don't care about that actually. Come on, we're leaving before more of these guys show up", said Gintoki ignoring Kagura's question, hinting Sougo as 'the guy'.

"Wait a minute, danna. I need to arrest this China girl for destruction of public property", said Sougo halting them.

"What the- me!? You're also in this, yes!" shouted Kagura pointing at Sougo.

"I was trying to apprehend you in the first place, China… Now get over here", replied Sougo with deadpanned tone.

"Now, now, Sourachi-kun… You can play with Kagura again tomorrow, just let us off for now", said Gintoki persuading.

"Sougo desu. Then what do I suppose to say to higher-ups?", asked Sougo.

"Just say it was Zura. Bye, then…" said Gintoki as he turned his heels away.

"Wait a second, danna… I never said that this is for free, you know?" said Sougo halting Gintoki again.

"Fine…. What do you want?" replied Gintoki sighing.

"Lend me your girl for the rest of the day", replied Sougo.

The silver samurai turned his eyes towards the shinsengumi captain.

"You know she is mine, don't you, Souma-kun?" replied Gintoki pointing his thumb at Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo's face showed a faint pink as she coughed a bit on Gintoki's misunderstanding. The sandy-haired man only blinked once at the older man's reply.

"Sougo desu. And no, no, no, danna…. I'm not talking about your girlfriend here. I'm talking about China girl over there", said Sougo pointing at Kagura.

"Huh? Me?" asked Kagura pointing at herself.

Sougo only nodded.

"Okita-kun, what are you trying to do to her?" asked Gintoki facing Sougo again.

Knowing that the man before him is getting a bit serious from the way he addressed his name, Okita Sougo held up his both hands in defence.

"Calm down, danna… It's nothing like whatever you're thinking", said Sougo.

"Then give me a reason to trust you, Souta-kun. My life could be on the line here if it comes to Kagura's well-being", said Gintoki crossing his arms.

"Sougo desu. If you claimed that I'm the one who won the fight earlier, I swear I won't do anything funny to her", said Sougo after a sigh.

"Wha- Gin-chan… Don't you dare…!" said Kagura protesting as she was shooting glares at Gintoki who went into thinking.

"Come on, you won't have to deal with us and I just want your China girl's company for today… Just by you witnessing that I won the fight earlier with China", said Sougo persuading once again.

"Fine, you win. Make sure you bring her home by dinner", said Gintoki ruffling his hair.

"Gin-chan!" shouted Kagura in shock.

"Oi, Gintoki…" said Tsukuyo follow suit, the woman just saw it not right for Gintoki giving up Kagura like that.

"But no funny business, you hear me? If I found that anything happens to her…" said Gintoki pointing at Sougo while shooting glares.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…. I promise", said Sougo raising both his hands, a smile shown on his face.

Before Kagura could have said another word to protest, suddenly Sougo's hand grabbed her collar and dragged her away from the vicinity with high speed.

"Alright then, we'll take our leave. Have a nice day, you two", said Sougo running away with Kagura in his grip.

"What- wait! I haven't…! GIN-CHAN YOU BASTARD!" screamed Kagura while trying futilely to break free from Sougo's grasp.

X

As Gintoki and Tsukuyo looked at the retreating Sougo and Kagura, the man turned around to see his girlfriend frowning at him.

"What? You know I don't like dealing with cops", said Gintoki indifferent.

"Ya just made me wonder again why did I choose to be with ya…" said Tsukuyo let out a smoke from her kiseru again.

"Don't worry about those two, Tsukki… Besides, you do realised something between them, right?" said Gintoki walking closer towards Tsukuyo.

"Whatever d'ya mean by somethin'?" asked Tsukuyo closing her eyes with one of them opened, showing that she intrigued little bit.

"Please… You know what I mean when we found them earlier. They're having fun with each other", said Gintoki smirking.

"Fine, then. But if somethin' really happened to Kagura…" said Tsukuyo inching closer towards Gintoki and she pointed her kunai towards his throat.

"You can consider us done, ya hear me?" asked Tsukuyo threatening.

"Oi, oi… what will happen to our promise to meet Kyouko again if we're breaking up?" asked Gintoki nonchalantly.

"If it comes to that, then I can just knock ya out after impregnatin' me and raise her by myself", said Tsukuyo smirking.

"Come on… You're kidding, right? Honey?" asked Gintoki sweat-dropped.

"Who knows? Have ya seen me going back on my word? Darling…" asked Tsukuyo with sly tone, then she pulled back her kunai and walk away.

"I'm goin' home, then. Make sure to take yer dog together when you're goin' home too", said Tsukuyo waving her hand without looking back.

"Eh, dog?" asked Gintoki then he noticed that Sadaharu was still sitting there, barfing at him.

Being left alone at the devastated park, Gintoki's face got pale when he thought about Sougo and Kagura. He got nervous until he did not realise that Sadaharu is biting his head.

"_Soujiro-kun… You better know what you're doing right now…_" thought Gintoki with worry as blood trickling down from his skull.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello again, internet-surfers! It's been a long time since my last update of this rom-com crap. It's been quite hard for me while looking for ideas, I also had to keep up with lots of stuffs. So, without further ado, I'll present you chapter 3 of my first OkiKagu! **

Kagura in a bad mood could be said as an understatement. The yato girl feels that today is at least one of her worst moments in her life. She was betrayed (in a sense) by the man she considers as her father figure, declared to be lost by the person she hates the most, and right now she had to spend her time with the said person. Not to mention, when the hated person was dragging Kagura around, he somehow managed to place a weird-looking handcuff on his and her hand, forcing Kagura to remain by Okita Sougo's side. The girl tried to break the chain or the cuff with her brute strength, but the cuff would not flinch, even she could not summon any strength to drag Sougo around, as if her power just disappeared for some reasons.

"Why! Won't! It! Break! Dammit!" shouted Kagura trying to break free from the handcuffs.

Kagura once tried to blast the chain away with the gun at the tip of her umbrella, but thanks to her and the sadistic commander brawl earlier, her umbrella gun has ran out of ammo, so she could not rely much on her umbrella to break her free. Sougo looked over his shoulder as he kept walking ahead pulling Kagura behind him.

"Just give it a rest, China… This handcuffs is a custom-made specifically for amanto with huge strength like you yato. Around the cuff there's a needle that keep injects a special muscle-relaxant in order to keep your strength at bay. In other words, as long as you wear those cuffs, you are no different than a normal human-being", said Sougo with his usual deadpan tone.

"Why you, sunnuvah… Let go this cuff off me, then!" said Kagura enraged as she tried to swing her umbrella, only to be caught by Sougo with ease.

"Pipe down, girl. Shouldn't you feel fortunate, for once in your life time you will experience how it tastes to be a normal human being, unlike a china-beast you usually are?" replied Sougo as he let go of her umbrella and kept walking.

Kagura finally stopped struggling, she opened her umbrella to cover her from the sun, and walking at same pace beside Sougo, cursing her fate at the same time.

"That shitty perm-head… I'll never forget this, yes…" said Kagura grumbling as she gazed at the ground.

"Let it go, China… Danna just stating the fact", said Sougo nonchalantly.

"What fact? The fact that you just bought your so-called victory over the queen of kabuki district, yes? I know how much of a looser you are, sadist. So I guess I can accompany the pitiful you on this 'date', yes", said Kagura huffing to the side.

Sougo flinched slightly at the girl's remarks, but he managed to hide it.

"_Damn this china bitch… Since when she got better on making a sarcastic remarks?_" thought Sougo as his eyes keep looking forward.

"I didn't 'buy' my victory, China. I 'claimed' it rightfully. What I did back there just simply asked danna to be the witness, that's all"

"Asking him by making me to spend my time together with you? That's not very convincing, sadist…" replied Kagura with her eyes half-closed, not buying any word.

"Be honoured that I see an ugly girl like you as a trophy. Besides, this can serve as a punishment for you for your mockery towards us men earlier", said Sougo bringing up what Kagura said right before their brawl.

"Tch, whatever then. Just finish whatever shit you want to do and let me go already", said Kagura in half-resignation.

"Hm. That's more like it", said Sougo in content.

X

After walking around the busy street (and ignoring the stares from lots of people) for a while, Kagura felt uncomfortable as she looked at her right hand that is cuffed to Sougo's left. Since Kagura is right-handed, she felt having her dominant hand's movement to be limited doesn't sit well with her.

"Oi sadist, can you at least switch my hand? It pisses me off having my right hand to be restrained, yes", asked Kagura in irritated tone.

Sougo stopped walking, turning around to face the girl, and he took a glance at their 'connected' hands. After a moment of silence, he turned his gaze from the hands towards Kagura again.

"Nice try, china girl. But I'm not gonna let you run away with lame excuse like that", replied Sougo as he started to walk again.

"Aw, come on! I'm not gonna run away! I'm a woman of my word, yes!" said Kagura with a slight groan.

"A woman? You? Really, now?" asked Sougo arching his eye-brows.

"Just do it already… Is it that hard, yes?" said Kagura in slightly more pleading tone.

"… fine", replied Sougo with a sigh as he reached out to his pocket.

"Huh, it's strange…" said Sougo as he moved his hand to his other pocket, while Kagura's eyes showed a bit of concern and worry mixed together.

However, after ruffling every pocket in his attire for a minute, Sougo's eyes widened at a realization that came to his head.

"Er… Looks like I lost the key", said Sougo without any hint of remorse.

Kagura's eyes widened in horror for a second, then she moved closer to Sougo's body with her hands reached out to his clothes.

"You've gotta be shitting me, yes!? Let me take a look!", said Kagura in annoyance as she started to body-check the Shinsengumi captain.

"Oi, cut it out China! Or I'll arrest you for harassing a police officer!" said Sougo trying to pry Kagura off his body.

"You're already arresting me! Now stay still so I can find the f**king key!" said Kagura still looking around the clothes.

"Like I said, it's nowhe… Oi! Where the f**k are you touching!? That's obviously not a f**king key! Can't you tell from simple look!?" shouted Sougo in surprise as Kagura starting to look around his… private parts.

"Shut up, yes! At this rate anywhere is possible! You probably way too dumb for yourself to forget where you put the damn key!" said Kagura still searching.

"Who in the right mind… Like I said, stop touching! Seriously! If you don't stop now I'm really gonna charge you for sexual harassment!" said Sougo with slightly flushed face as he tried to gain distance.

After a while of 'body-search' (while ignoring more stares), Kagura and Sougo finally standing on even ground. Both of their eyes were obscured by their bangs as they were facing each other.

"So are you saying that we're gonna stuck like this forever? Are you f**king kidding me?" said Kagura angrily.

"… (sigh) Calm down, China. You know that the key is not the only key on the planet…" replied Sougo deadpannedly.

After another moment of silence had past, suddenly the two of them moved, only to find that they walked to an opposite direction.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked Sougo staring at Kagura.

"That's my line, yes. Where do you think you're going?" asked Kagura back.

"Carrying on your punishment. It's not that we're in a life and death situation. We can get the key whenever we want", replied Sougo as he pulled Kagura towards his direction.

"Well, I say that we go to your tax robbers dent and get the damn spare key already! Just give me back my freedom and justice already, yes!" replied Kagura as she pulled back in retaliation.

"We ARE going to the station, but I prefer to take different route. Just shut up or I'll charge you again for disobeying a police officer!" said Sougo pulling the chain again.

"F*ck you! Like hell I'm gonna spend the rest of my day like this! I know you like me and all, but this is already too much of abuse of authority, you asshole!" said Kagura as she pulled harder.

"Well for one note… Wait, what did you say just now?" said Sougo slightly shocked.

"I said this is abuse of authority, you ass…!"

"No, no. Before that. What was that again about me liking you?" said Sougo with bemused expression.

"I know you've been liking me ever since chapter 44/episode 27 in the original canon, so you went through all that crap to take me into this your so-called date!" replied Kagura in annoyance.

"Huuh!? The hell are you talking about!? Rather, I'm impressed you're still holding that assumption since that long ago until this fanfic. Seriously, China… I have no idea you're really looking forward to me liking you…" said Sougo in mocking tone.

"Like hell I am! Whatever, just let me go to your dent already, yes!" said Kagura flushed as she tried to pull harder.

But with her strength gone due to the drug infused from the handcuffs, Sougo this time can easily overpowered the yato girl, pulling him to his direction.

"…(sigh) You know what? Your bullshit earlier managed to ruin the mood, I still want to look around, so I guess I can take a bit short-cut…" said Sougo in exasperated tone as he started to walk into nearby alley, pulling the reluctant Kagura behind him.

While walking through the alley, with his face looking away from the girl walking behind him, Sougo managed to supress the ever-showing blush on his face.

"_Shit… That china beast is getting better at hitting the spot… I'll get you back for this, china…_" thought Sougo as he kept walking forward.

On the other hand, Kagura felt herself lucky that the man in front of her did not turn around to see her blushing face as well.

"_Damn that sadist…. Making me aware of all those craps, yes… I swear when I took off this cuff I'll…_" thought Kagura clenching his umbrella tighter.

X

When the two finally arrived at bigger area, Kagura unconsciously walked faster so she can walk at Sougo's side, while Sougo only regarded her at the moment and turn his gaze back to the front again. After few minutes of walking, they found themselves surrounded by familiar hostile faces.

"Hoo… Fancy to meet you again at place like this. Although we feel kinda bad for interfering with your date…" said one of the thugs with threatening tone.

Sougo and Kagura looked at their surroundings. It was the former who was able to recognise some of their attackers after few glances.

"You guys are from Yoshiwara back then…. Remnants of Chidori pirates…" said Sougo with serious tone as his free hand reached out the hilt of his katana.

Kagura got her umbrella ready immediately as soon as she heard the name of the organisation she and her friends fought back then, but she can feel that her grip on her umbrella and her stances are weaker, thanks to the drug from the handcuffs.

"Yeah, glad you remembered us. We managed to barely get away after you and your friends cut down quite number of us. Sorry, but we feel obliged to kill you here. Not to mention your girlfriend here can be prized at the high price", said another one of the thugs as the other enemies started to reveal their blades and weapons.

Sougo, with his sword unsheathed and Kagura stood back-to-back as they were preparing themselves for the upcoming battle, despite their current state.

**And… done! That's all for the update. Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I promised I'll update as soon as I have time. Now I understand that upating a fanfic is much more difficult than I thought. I'm so sorry for other writers who had to bear with my rumblings on update whenever I review theirs. Then, see you on the next update! Next chapter I plan to give more romance (more fluff if possible) between our sadist duo! Ahsoei, over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here's chapter 4! I don't know what to say now, so…. Just enjoy! ^_^**

As the enemies charged forward, the two youngsters: Okita Sougo and Kagura prepared to defend themselves as well, but they quickly remembered that their movements were limited due to the handcuffs that still were still holding their hands. Decided not to scatter, both of them pressed their backs on each other, holding each of their respective weapons in defence as they keep their eyes on the incoming attacks.

"Don't screw up, yes"

"That's my line"

Both of them then moved to gain momentum and switch their position, Kagura swung her umbrella at the enemies who were targeting Sougo while the latter swung his sword at those who targeted Kagura. While Sougo's blade managed to slice their enemies, resulting the enemies to drop into their own pool of blood, Kagura's attack only managed to take down small numbers of enemies. Sougo clicked his tongue before he quickly turned around and assisted the yato girl taking down the rest of charging enemies.

"Holly shit, China. You're weak as hell!" commented Sougo right after he ran his sword through the shoulder of an enemy.

"Whose fault do you think it is, yes!?" replied Kagura back shouting as she panted after few strikes. The drug from the handcuff really took a toll on her body. The current Kagura is not different than a normal 15 year-old girl.

Despite having her strength taken away, Kagura could not help but slightly relieved that her agility still there. Although she still feel rather weak, she could still dodge the enemy's attacks with enough ease. But unlike her usual strength, instead of knocking them out in one strike, Kagura needs to do full-power blow for 3-4 times, and it is REALLY exhausting. On Sougo's side, the man did not have much difficulties in cutting down his enemies, however, having his movement limited by the girl that got attached to him, literally, was much taxing than he had anticipated.

Knowing that they were at disadvantage, Sougo gave Kagura a look, which by Kagura responded by a nod, and they quickly spun around when fending off another wave of attacks. Afterwards, Sougo and Kagura spot an alley that will be their escape, thus the two sadists knew what to do without a second thought.

"Over there!" shouted Sougo running into the alley with Kagura trailing right before him. "What the…!? After them!" one of ruffian quickly realised that their targets were running away, and the rest of the gang quickly running after the two.

X

"Well, what's your plan now, yes?!" asked Kagura catching up to Sougo's side. The alley was wider than they thought.

"I don't like this one bit, but we need to loose them. The closer we are to the HQ will be better. Just find anywhere for us to hide!" replied Sougo with distaste.

Truthfully, running away from the enemy is one of things Sougo hates the most. But having a weakened Kagura by his side suddenly makes him afraid for some reason. Why is he afraid? It's not that he cannot take care of himself back there. He's not supposed to be worried about the China girl who is beside him right now, the girl is much tougher than she looks. But imagining Kagura getting hurt in her current state makes his stomach spinning. He doesn't really care about that girl that much. In fact, he hates her guts. But strangely enough, his priority now is to get both of them, or rather the girl beside him to safety as soon as possible.

Sougo kept musing about his dilemma inside his head until he realised that both of them were about to run into a electrical pole in the middle of their path. Kagura who realised this as well widened her eyes as she made an attempt to dodge.

"Look out!" cried both of them as they moved to dodge the pole. However…

"What the f…!" ***BRUK***

Unfortunately, with their hands linked together and both of them moved opposite way to avoid collision with each other ended up biting back at them. Soon their chained arm stuck to their pole as their bodies pulled back by force and they dropped to the ground.

"For the love of… What the f*ck are you doing, yes!" shouted Kagura at Sougo as she quickly stood up.

"That's my line, you moron!" said Sougo retorting as he stood back up as well.

Suddenly a sound was heard from their direction earlier, "Hurry, over there!" It was the sound of their pursuer. It looks like that their ruckus from their accident caused the pursuer managed to track them down.

"Oh, great. Now thanks to you now they spotted us", said Sougo as he began to run again followed by Kagura, " Oh, now it's my fault now, yes?" The two were running again with angry former pirates hot on their ass.

"You know what? If you weren't all hell and back about this stupid date, we wouldn't have to go through this shit, yes!" said Kagura cursing their current predicament.

"Bitch, please. Rather, if you just obediently accompanied me we WOULDN'T HAVE to gone through all that shit", replied Sougo nonchalantly.

"Oh, great! Now I'm the bad guy again, yes!" cursed Kagura.

"Well, duh! Or rather again, you're an illegal alien to begin with! I supposed to cuff you like this long ago!" replied Sougo back.

"Well, I bet you're happy right now because I'm stuck like this!" said Kagura pointing at her cuffed hand.

"Like hell I am! I'm also stuck with you, idiot!"

"Serves you right, yes!"

"What'd you say!? Wanna have a go at it again, you china bitch?!"

"Bring it on, yes! I can still beat your ass six ways to Sunday even with one hand!"

Little they know that their bickering only gave away their location to their pursuers. "There! I heard their voice!" shouted one of the pursuers as the cat and mouse game kept going on.

Realising that they will not make their situation any better, both Sougo and Kagura decided to put their quarrel on hold as they arrived at another place full with doors and windows. The two looked around for any openings they can use to hide, and finally Kagura found an opened door lead to an abandoned small storage house.

"Over here, sadist!" said Kagura as she quickly pulled Sougo into the house.

Sougo who did not have any chance to comment decided to put up with it and he squeezed his body through the door. Once they were inside, both of them realised how narrow their hiding place as their bodies were forced to press against one another. Sougo and Kagura tried to re-position themselves as they tried to hide their own blush from how close they were at that time.

"Brilliant, china. Just pick a tight spot for our hiding place", commented Sougo with sarcasm. "Oh, just shut up, yes! They're coming!" replied Kagura as noticed the footsteps of their chasers. Both sadists quickly remained still as their body still pressed against each other disorderly, and it was getting more difficult to hide their blush which they did not aware why would they got flustered.

The sounds of confusion were heard as their pursuers lost their targets. And after a while, their pursuers decided to leave to try their luck in different places. After waiting for a while until there were no more voice of pursuers, Sougo and Kagura let out sighs of relieve.

"Seems we lost them, now" said Sougo as he relaxed his tensed muscles a bit.

"Yeah, great. Now get outta here, yes!" replied Kagura as she squirmed to break free. However, they were facing another issue. Both of their bodies stuck in such a cramped place.

X

"This can't get any worse… Way to go, China… Way to go…." Said Sougo with another sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up, you. Just try to move, okay?" replied Kagura slightly resigned. Honestly, she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"(sigh)… Alright, alright. You tried to move as well", Sougo replied back as he tried to move his limbs out.

Few small trashing were heard as two youngsters tried to break free from their "intimate" position, as another voice and curses were heard as well. "Oi, watch your f*cking hand, china! You're still not satisfied with that harassment before!?" said Sougo as he felt Kagura's hand squirming around his nether region.

"Oh, shut up! It's not like I want to touch your balls, yes! I'm disgusted too, you know!" replied Kagura as she tried to break her limbs again.

"Ouch! F*ck! You did that on purpose, did you!?" Sougo cursed as he felt his 'jewels' were getting squeezed.

"Ew! No way, yes! How would I know anyway!" replied Kagura as she trying to break free again.

After few more moving, trashing and cursing in their awkward situations, Sougo finally managed to step one of his foot out. As he tried to move again, he found one of his hands squeezed something soft, followed by a soft moan. Hearing this, Sougo's face dead-panned as he tried to confirm what he just grabbed. He squeezed harder….

"…" ***squeeze***

"Ahn!"

Sweats pouring down his face as Sougo's eyes darted on his left hand that was fondling Kagura's right breast. Kagura who realised what happened to her only stared at her squeezed breast as her face getting redder by seconds. Sougo only stared at his hand with wide eyes as his sweats still trickling down.

"_It's… It's soft…_" thought Sougo as he unconsciously gave another squeeze. That moment was over when Kagura's free hand punched Sougo right through his face, making the poor officer thrown out of the house via the wall instead of the door. Kagura used every ounce of her strength in that punch, forcing not only the Shinsengumi to be thrown out, but the hand-cuffs to shatter from sheer force as well.

As Sougo looked up while rubbing his almost broken nose, thanks to his endurance from relentless training in Shinsengumi, his eyes were facing a yato girl with fuming red face. The girl was huffing as her eyes twirling around from embarrassment.

"You… You…!" said Kagura pointing her umbrella as tears swelling up a bit on her blue eyes. "You leech! What the hell did you think you're touching, you pathetic excuse for tax robbers, yes!" shouted Kagura as she covered her breasts with her other hand. Her face still flushed deep red.

"I can't believe you've gone that low, yes! Now I can never get married now, you perverted ass!" said Kagura as she ran off into a distance.

As he looked at Kagura's figure that kept furthering away until she was not on Sougo's field of vision anymore, Sougo looked at his left hand. His fingers unconsciously moved trying to remember the sensation he felt earlier. After a while, Sougo stood up as he felt his face heating up. He covered his flustered face as he started to walk, only to feel that blood trickled down from his nose.

"Shit…." Cursed Sougo as he spotted the blood on his palm.

"_That damn china beast… How'd she grown up like that?_" thought Sougo remembering how soft Kagura's breast were. Feeling completely exhausted from everything occurred on the day, Okita Sougo decided to go back to headquarters as he could not discard the earlier sensation from his mind.

Meanwhile, Kagura kept running as she grabbed her right breast with dear life. As she ran, she heard few familiar voices on the way.

"Ara, Kagura-chan? You're flushed… What happened?"

"Kagura-chan? What's on your chest? Are you hurt? Wa-wait for me, Kagura-chan!"

"China girl, have you seen Sougo around? O-Oi, hold it right there, dammit!"

After running for god knows how far and how long while ignoring all the calls directed to her, Kagura finally stopped as she dropped to her knees. Her breaths were heavy, her heart was beating so hard as her right hand still holding her chest. Kagura bit her lips as her face still deep red in colour.

"Stupid sadist…" murmured Kagura as she tightened her hold on her chest.

"_Why can't I get angry anymore…? Why do my chest feel warm? It supposed to be hurt… But it feels so warm…._." Kagura thought as she put both of her hands on her chest and tears started to flow down her face.

X

When Sougo arrived back at the Shinsengumi headquarters, he was immediately greeted by his two superiors and some of his subordinates.

"Sougo! Where the hell have you been!?" asked Hijikata Toshirou as he put away his cigarrete. "We've been so worried! There's a report sighting of remnants of Chidori pirates and some rogue joui! We thought something happened to you!" said Kondou in relieved tone.

"I'm… I'm fine Kondo-san, Hijikata-san. But…" said Sougo ruffling his hair. "I'm kind of exhausted. Can I take an earlier break?" asked Sougo as he tried to hide his face.

Hijikata was about to protest, but when Kondou held his shoulder, the former looked that the latter gestured to take a better look. After a few seconds of silence and observation, Hijikata puffed out a smoke.

"Fine, go take a rest. But I'll expect you not to slack off tomorrow, you hear me?" said Hijikata firmly.

"Thanks" was all Sougo said as he walked off into the barracks. Everyone who saw this only remained quiet until two commanders spoke off.

"What do you think, Toshi?" asked Kondou glancing at his second-in-command. "It's rare to see Sougo like this".

"Who knows. Rather, I would have expected that you know better" replied Hijikata as he inhaled another smoke and puff it to the air. "I just hope he didn't get himself into some deep shit today".

"I got a feeling that it's serious, but at the same time not…" said Kondou resulting Hijikata looked in wonder. "And we'll probably find out pretty soon…" said Kondou as a smile crept up his face.

X

Kagura finally reached her home, Yorozuya Gin-chan when sun has already set. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by worried Shinpachi and Tsukuyo. Gintoki was peering at the entrance from his desk, but the silver-haired man still sit down lazily while reading his Shounen Jump.

"Kagura-chan! I'm so glad you're alright!" said Shinpachi relieved.

"I heard that ya might be hurt. Are ya ok? Asked Tsukuyo as she took a quick look on the younger girl.

"Mm-hmm" was all Kagura said as she walked in to the living room and dropped off on the couch.

"See? I told you she's gonna be fine. She isn't called yato for nothing, you know?" said Gintoki as he lazily stood up and moved to the couch. Apparently Tsukuyo was preparing another hot-pot for dinner when Shinpachi suddenly barged in informing the couple about Kagura, only to be followed by the yato girl's home-coming few minutes later.

Shinpachi and Tsukuyo only sighed as they joined the table as well. "I don't know what really happened since you looked just fine, but you're welcome to share your problems with us, Kagura-chan", said Shinpachi as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. The latter only nod in respond.

"So? What happened?" asked Gintoki looked at his surrogate daughter.

"Was it anything about Okita-san?" asked Tsukuyo as she started to serve the hot-pot content to Gintoki and Shinpachi. The two men accepted and slowly sipping the steamy broth.

"Say, Tsukki…" asked Kagura finally opening up.

"Hm?" Tsukuyo was about to serve another bowl.

"How did you feel when Gin-chan groped your breast back then, yes?" asked Kagura innocently, her eyes still stares at the place she feels warm for a while now.

Such question cues Gintoki and Shinpachi coughed and spit the broth to each other's face, while Tsukuyo's hand suddenly slipped, spilling the broth onto the table. Tonight was not going to end very well.

**And there! Please review on what do you think! No flame please! Ahsoei over and out. m(_ _)m**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally I managed to make an update of this story! By the way, I'm currently looking for anyone who would like to be so kind to be my beta for my stories. If anyone willing, please PM me. Enjoy! (^_^)**

**Yorozuya Side-Love Comedy: Futari no Sadists**

**Chapter 5**

Okita Sougo scanned around his surroundings, finding himself in a large white hall with numerous rows of seats before him and he himself was standing on a pedestal near an altar. On the right rows of seats, Sougo's eyes furrowed slightly when he scanned across the seats, he could find his acquaintances from Yorozuya, the glasses guy, the giant dog, and the two old ladies and the robot girl from the bar below, wearing formal outfits for wedding ceremony. He also spotted several other familiar women, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi Ayame, and Yagyuu Kyuubey were seating on the same row behind the Yorozuya, wearing their respective outfits.

Sougo scanned the other rows and he found his fellow Shinsengumi were sitting with some of them cheering and shedding manly tears. However, his eyes widened when his eyes landed on the front row of the seat right beside the row where the Yorozuya was. He saw someone who was very dear to him, but at the same time, was not supposed to be here, wearing her usual light brown kimono and her beautiful reddish-brown eyes were shedding tears of joy. Sougo muttered in disbelief as the beautiful woman waved at him after wiping her tears.

"Ane-ue (sister)?"

Sougo looked to himself that he was now wearing a white suit of tuxedo, when he turned to his side, he spotted Kondou Isao, Hijikata Toushirou, and Yamazaki Sagaru were standing beside him, three of them wearing matching black suits. His commander was sniffing to hold his tears from pouring down, while the other two were simply smiled in content.

"_What in the hell…?_"

Before Sougo could think any further, his thoughts were interrupted by a piano playing a wedding song, which confused him even more. At the same when the music was played, the large gate at the end of the hall slammed open, revealing Tokugawa Soyo (surprisingly enough) and Shimura Otae in a white dress and carrying a flower, acting like bridesmaids and Sakata Gintoki in a suit guiding a small figure of a girl in a white beautiful wedding dress, her face was covered with a veil that strangely enough was thicker than it supposed to be.

Before Sougo knew it, he and the bride were standing side-by-side as the priest, who shocked the hell out of him, spoke the speech about marriage and stuff. The reason Sougo could not process himself properly was because the priest was none other than the shogun, Tokugawa Shige Shige himself.

"Now, I announce you man and wife… You may kiss the bride."

At this sentence came out from the shogun himself, Sougo was even perplexed than before.

"_Wait, what? Kiss? We haven't said the vow, yet! Hell, why are we even having a wedding in the first place!?_"

He turned to see the bride who was now facing him, with her veil still covering her face. Swallowing a lump, the Shinsengumi first division captain slowly pulled up the veil to see the face of his bride out of curiosity, only to see a familiar girl with red-vermillion hair and ocean blue eyes staring back at him.

Sougo's eyes were widened in horror as he let out an agonizing scream.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sougo's eyes shot out as he breathed heavily, his face, despite being pale, felt somewhat hot and sweats were drenching his body. He looked around to find that it was already in the morning. Sougo himself was back in his bedroom in the Shinsengumi Headquarters, the man himself still wearing his usual casual outfit that he always wears to sleep. He let out a heavy sigh of relief and he found someone was standing beside his bed.

When Sougo looked at the man standing before him, it was Hijikata with a shocked face, presumably from Sougo's scream right in the morning.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Hijikata asked as he recomposed himself.

Sougo stared deadpanned at the vice-commander before he let out another small sigh. "Just freaked-out from meeting you first in the morning, Hijikata-san…"

Hijikata stared at the moment sceptically, then he sighed and he lighted up his smoke before he turned around to leave. "Just hurry up and dressed yourself properly. Morning assemble is gonna start and I'll have you do seppuku if you dare to be late", Hijikata ordered as he slid close the door of Sougo's room.

Sougo only clicked his tongue in annoyance and he slumped back to his bed and ran his hands through his flushed face and damp hair. His mind was brought back to his dream earlier.

"What the hell, China…"

X

Meanwhile, in Yorozuya…

"What the hell, Kagura-chan!?"

Shimura Shinpachi yelled as he was looking at Kagura whose face was beet red and sweating, the yato-girl herself was breathing heavily, as if she just saw something horrifying. Apparently, when Shinpachi was about to wake the girl up as usual in the morning, Kagura suddenly screamed just when Shinpachi opened the door of her room (closet), and it shocked Shinpachi out of his wits.

"Shi-Shinpachi…" Kagura turned to her glasses friend with teary eyes.

"A-are you okay? You looked like just having a nightmare…" Shinpachi asked with concerned tone as he looked closer at Kagura.

"What the hell's that?" Gintoki asked in incredulous tone as his head poked out from the bathroom.

Then, Kagura lounged at Shinpachi, crying and saying things about marrying the most horrible sadist in her life.

(Scene break)

After a bit time of cleaning themselves, Tsukuyo, who was doing her quick-visit like usual, was now sitting beside Gintoki on the couch across Kagura and Shinpachi, with the former was wolfing down her breakfast while her face was still flushed from her 'nightmare'. Last night, while Tsukuyo was talking to Kagura about the 'groping', Gintoki and Shinpachi was scared out of their wits as they muttered about being killed by a certain bald alien hunter if the said hunter ever got a hold about what happened to the girl. It took few hours until Gintoki and Shinpachi managed to calm down enough to be able to sleep without fearing for their lives.

Burp.

The others, also had finished their breakfast, laid their eyes on Kagura who just put her giant blow on the table.

"Huff… Thanks for the food, yes", Kagura said after taking a deep breath.

"Um… How do you feel now, Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked first.

Kagura remained quiet as she stared blankly at the table. Her lips churned down slightly as she placed her hand on her chest and she nod down, obscuring the look in her eyes with her bangs.

"I… I don't know, yes…" Kagura meekly replied. "It still feels… warm somehow…"

The others raised their eyebrows when they spotted a faint blush on Kagura's face. The vermillion haired girl's body shook a bit then she quickly raised from her seat, grabbed her umbrella and dashed outside. Sadaharu automatically barked and he ran following his master.

"I'm going out for walk, yes!"

Hearing Kagura's voice as the girl ran out like that, the three occupants of the room only sweat-dropped as they more or less thought a same thing.

"_This has become somewhat complicated…"_

After a moment of silence, Shinpachi was the second to rise up from his seat. "Well, I have a shopping to do for my sister, so Gin-san, you'll be the one to take care of the house and our clients today", Shinpachi said as he gathered his dishes and Kagura's to the sink. After that, he walked towards the door and he turned one more time to Gintoki and his girlfriend. "Tsukuyo-san, I'll leave Gin-san to you if you don't mind. Have a nice day, you two!" Shinpachi said as he left.

Few seconds after Shinpachi had left, Gintoki sighed as Tsukuyo moved to clean up the dishes. After rubbing his head for a moment, the silver haired samurai stood up from the couch and he caught up with Tsukuyo in the kitchen. The woman was washing the dishes in the sink.

Gintoki spoke up as he joined to help the woman with the dishes. "So? What did you tell her last night?" Gintoki asked as he dried a bowl with a cloth.

"Like I can tell ya that…" Tsukuyo remarked as she washed another plate.

Gintoki looked at his girlfriend for a bit before he realised what she was implying. "Err… You can leave the groping part, you know…"

"Oh", Tsukuyo paused her hands for a second, before she continued washing a mug. "Well… Seems like that Kagura-chan and Okita-san are goin' through that phase."

This time, it was Gintoki who paused before he resumed. "What phase?"

"Y'know, like us. Before we met with Kyouko-chan."

Gintoki only nodded as his mouth letting out a silent 'ooo' in understanding. "Man, the end of the world sure has come closer…"

"C'mon, now… It can't be that bad."

"No, no, no, no, no… Have you forgotten who we're talking about again? And do you remember who Kagura's old man is?"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware about who we're talkin' about here. Still, I'd say that it won't be that bad…"

"Okay… But still, Tsukki…" Gintoki replied with Tsukuyo's playful nickname. "I guess it's still fine if we're talking about another guy here, but this is that Okita-kun we're talking about, y'know? I can't even imagine what will those two do if they were ever to hook up."

Tsukuyo sighed as she finally finished with the last dish. After she cleaned up her own hands, she turned towards Gintoki, who also turned towards her after drying the last dish, and she pressed her finger on his chest.

"A'right, I'll tell ya this", Tsukuyo said and she looked straight to Gintoki's eyes. "Kagura-chan's gonna be fine. And I know ya can tell that those two've been at each other fer a while now…"

Gintoki let out a sigh as well and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Tsukuyo's. "Fine… I'll trust you this time…"

Tsukuyo smiled in content and she leaned forward to give a quick peck on Gintoki's cheek before she moved over towards the door. "Okay, now I haf'ta go back to Yoshiwara. You behave yerself and don't just laze around, ya hear me?" Tsukuyo said as she put on her shoes. Gintoki simply waved his hand in compliance as he sat back on his desk.

X

It was just another day for Shinsengumi to do their daily duties to protect Edo and its people. Thanks to Sougo's update regarding the remnants of Chidori pirates, the Shinsengumi was conducting an operation to capture all of the remnants across the Kabuki district. The operation did not last long, by few hours, the first division managed to round up all the targets quite easily.

While Sougo was watching his subordinates rounding up the pirates into the truck, his mind was actually drifting to the incident yesterday, and unconsciously he made a groping motion in his hand as he stared at a blank space.

"What are you doing with your hand?" a voice startled Sougo and he quickly snapped his head towards the source of the voice. Upon that, he met with his commander, Kondou Isao, who was smirking at him.

"Kondou-san", Sougo said as he quickly straightened himself. The commander only shrugged and held out a hand.

"Just take it easy, Sougo… We're about to finish here, after all…"

Sougo relaxed, then he noticed something. "Kondou-san… Aren't you supposed to be at the HQ or… stalking anego around?"

"I left things there to Toushi this time, so I decided to take a look at this side", Kondou replied as he turned to look at his men's work. "And I'm going to check on Otae-san later for your information."

Sougo only snorted at Kondou's reply. "Well… I don't mean to be rude, Kondou-san… But what are you doing here, actually?"

Kondou shrugged again. "Just want to see if you need someone to talk to about last night."

Sougo took a glance at his commander again and let out a faint smile. Despite his commander's childish and perverted behaviour of stalking people, Kondou Isao is still a leader who looks after his men. This side of him is the one who makes Shinsengumi loyal to him. Sougo looked left and right and hesitated for a second, and he let out a sigh.

"Then… Can I ask you not to tell anyone about what I'm about to say, Kondou-san?"

Kondou raised his eyebrows before nodding.

Sougo took another deep breath before he finally spoke, "Well, you see…"

_(Time-skip, few minutes later)_

"Kondou-san… It's fine if you want to laugh you know…" Sougo said menacingly as his hand gripped the hilt of his sword dangerously.

His commander officer was holding his stomach with one hand and his other hand was over his mouth, muffling his laughter as his body shaking from amusement.

Kondou took a breath a couple of times to ease himself. Then after few more chuckles, he finally relaxed.

"Your sister would have laughed as well if she ever got a hold of this…" Kondou commented, still smiling.

"I guess so…" Sougo replied as he smiled at the memory of his departed sister. "Well, other than funny, what do you think?"

Kondou looked up at the sky. In his mind, Kondou was really amused since it was rare for his subordinate, Sougo nonetheless, to ask him for advice of all people. The first division captain tends to be a loner and chooses to deal his problems on his own. However, having Sougo to ask him about a girl was definitely something. Toushi will love to hear this.

"Well… I don't know."

Sougo only snorted in understanding. He appreciated his commander's concern, but he did not expect that he could give him answers. I mean, what kind of solution can he expect from a gorilla guy whose only hobby is stalking a girl who even will not look at him?

"But I can tell you this…" Sougo turned his attention again at his commander's words. "You should talk things out with that China girl again."

Sougo's eyes widened at this answer. After what occurred between them the first division captain did not even know how to look in his rival's eyes again. He had become way too conscious about her. How could he see her, let alone talking to her, when things had escalated like this? However, on the other hand, part of him knew, that avoiding his own problem definitely would not solve anything.

Noticing that the rounding up the pirates had already finished, Sougo ruffled his hair and he started to walk away. "Kondou-san… I'd like to take an earlier break. Can you take over from here, please?"

Kondou stared at Sougo's retreating figure for a moment. Technically, it was supposed to be the division captain's duty to lead back his men back to the HQ after a mission, but Kondou only smiled. Despite his second-in-command would not be happy about it, Kondou tends to make a lot of exceptions.

"Yeah, leave it to me."

X

Kagura and Sadaharu, whom simply faithfully following behind her without barking at all, were walking across the Kabuki district without any particular destination in mind. The girl's mind was drifting back to her conversation with Tsukuyo about her previous experience with her sandy-haired rival. As she recalled what Tsukuyo had said about her dilemma, Kagura brought her free hand on her chest (her other hand was holding her parasol).

"_I dun' even know myself, Kagura… But I guess it feels like I'd become slightly more aware about my feelings for him… Why don' cha go and talk with Okita-san again? Ya might find what yer lookin' for if ya do so."_

Kagura's mind kept recalling Tsukuyo's reply after Kagura's confession about what happened between her and Sougo, and her eyes narrowed. How could she meet him, let alone talking with him? Kagura was afraid of what would happen if she were to encounter her rival again after all that occurred between them.

As if fate wanted to screw around her, Kagura found herself arriving at the park where she usually quarrel around with her sadistic rival. She did not think about it much about how come she ended up there, but after strolling around and arrived at the bench in the centre of the park, she met a familiar boy with a pair of reddish brown eyes and sandy-brown hair in his black, gold-trimmed uniform, a sword attached on his waist.

Both of them stared at each other at first, unsure of what to do, Sadaharu also decided to keep a safe distance for a good measure. After few moments of silence, both of them finally addressed each other to break the ice.

"China."

"Shitty sadist."

X

Now, Kagura and Sougo were sitting side by side on the same bench in the park they usually frequent to. Sadaharu was running around chasing butterflies and he soon laid down sleeping afterwards. Neither of two young sadists spoke any word all the time, and it became more and more difficult for them to break-off the awkwardness as their faces became redder by seconds.

""Well…""

!

Both of them startled when they said a same word at the same time. Believing himself to be a gentleman compared with the girl before him, Sougo quickly said in return.

"You go spit it out first."

Being prideful, Kagura reluctantly took his offer. "W-well? Aren't you gonna apologise for your harassment yesterday?"

Sougo, being too prideful and childish for his own good, grimaced on the thought of apologising to his rival. I mean, he could not help during that time at all, they were running for their lives, he did not really enjoy it at all, besides, if he took a look from another perspective, it was the girl who set them in that kind of situation in the first place. But still…

"Well, I guess my bad about your… starting-to-grow parts, but wasn't it you who set that whole situation in the first place?"

"Huuh…?! What are you talking about, yes?" asked Kagura in incredulous tone as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Sougo let out an exasperated sigh as he ran through his hair. "You could have picked a more spacious space instead of that cramped storage house for a hiding spot."

"Well, I was running for my life, yes!" Kagura snapped back.

"So was I. Really, good work on coming up with that idea, China", replied Sougo with mocking tone.

"Oh, so it's still my fault, now, yes?"

"I never said that. You just admitted that yourself, idiot…"

"Why you…!"

Kagura brandished her parasol as she took her fighting stance, and Sougo followed suit with his katana. Without saying anything more, the two clashed again as usual, running around with their weapons, destroying their surroundings with their blows and attacks yet again.

However, whenever they were closing at each other, their minds suddenly drifted to the time when they were pressed against each other in that storage house on the other day, causing their faces to suddenly heat up and their bodies to hesitate, resulting lots of their attacks and movements to be sluggish and inefficient. Only in few minutes, they were already exhausted, their breathings were heavy, their faces were flushed, their minds were clouded with so many doubts. Both combatants gritted their teeth in frustration as they tightened their grips on their weapons, but after couple of seconds, they let out a breath and they dropped their stances.

"Tch, I'm never in mood from the beginning to play around with you. I'm leaving", Sougo said after clicking his tongue and he sheathed his sword as he turned around and walked away.

"That's my line you stupid sadist…" Kagura replied back as she turned around and called her dog.

As the two walked away from each other, Sougo and Kagura's faces were blushing again as their hands tightened into a fist. The girl's fist, however, was brought on her chest.

"_Dammit all…_" both of them thought. "_What's wrong with me?_"

"_It's all his fault…"_

"_It's all her fault…"_

_To be continued…_

**Okay, folks! I'm so sorry if this chapter is too short. But fear not, for the next chapter will be the climax of this story! Let's hope that I can come up with a satisfying ending for those two. Please review! No flame, please! Ahsoei, over and out. m(_ _)m**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yorozuya Side-Love Comedy: Futari no Sadists**

**Thank you very much for Gintama lovers among my subscribers who have been patient to wait the update of my first OkiKagu story. Without further ado, I present you the climax between Okita Sougo and Kagura! R&amp;R**

**Chapter 6**

"Thanks for the food, yes…" Kagura said as she put her bowl on the table. Gintoki, who was the only one who ate the dinner together with Kagura that night looked at his surrogate daughter's bowls, and surprisingly enough, he found that the girl did not even finish the entire content of the rice cooker. In fact, Kagura only took a single portion for her dinner, and she did not ask for seconds at all. After dinner, Kagura quickly went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then she walked towards her room/closet.

"Goodnight, Gin-chan, Sadaharu…" Kagura said as she slid-close her door.

Gintoki only stared at the door to Kagura's room/closet before his gaze moved to the large white dog that was lying right before the room/closet. The said dog only gave Gintoki a look that, strangely enough, saying that the dog was worried, it asked what was wrong with the yato girl from the look in its eyes.

"Beats me, bub", Gintoki replied with a shrug. The dog only looked back at Kagura's room/closet again before retiring for the night as well.

The silver samurai gathered the dishes and he dumped them in the sink. After taking a few steps away from the sink, the man paused for a second before he returned back to the sink and started to wash the dirty plates and utensils. He was reluctant to wash his own dishes at first, but when he remembered that his girlfriend would berate him again about his sanitation, Gintoki chose to behave himself and did what he supposed to do when there were dirty plates lying around in the sink.

As Gintoki washed the bowls, plates etc, his mind trailed back to what happened to his surrogate daughter so far. As a matter of fact, it had been over a week ever since Kagura had her last fight with her rival in the park. Ever since the duo could not fight nor finish their duel properly, they had been avoiding each other whenever they were going out.

Ever since that day, Kagura was somewhat… behaving herself more a lot. At the first few days, everyone in Yorozuya was appreciating some peace and quiet from Kagura's 'mischiefs'. The girl still talked and seemed to enjoy herself when she was talking with her friends on daily basis. However, for those who had been around Kagura long enough, they noticed that Kagura did not even bother to eat her favourite sukonbu snacks, few of them could also notice that there was something in Kagura's expression, something that burdening the girl. The most obvious sign however, was Kagura's appetite. In her every meal, she did take a large portion but that's all. She did not even bother to ask for seconds, and this had confirmed everyone's suspicion that Kagura was definitely bothered by something, and the girl was doing everything she could not to let everyone finding out through her actions so far.

As Gintoki finished with the washing, he looked up at the blank space before him and let out a breath. He just noticed that his surrogate daughter did not finish everything in the rice cooker. He looked back at what had happened to Kagura so far. At first, he appreciated the fact that he wouldn't need to worry about his food budget when Kagura somewhat did not eat as much as she did before, then after a while, he could not help but worry over her.

He secretly asked around Kagura's friends, the women from the bar below, the Shimura siblings, and even Tokugawa Soyo. All of those people had known only one thing: Kagura had a boy issue. However, they could not provide a proper solution for her, considering that none of the women were in a relationship, and Shinpachi did not have much experience, not to mention his point of view could not be said as the same with Kagura. Obviously, Gintoki could not provide a solution either with his point of view as a man.

The man sighed at the problem. "_Come to think of it, why the hell did I let that guy to take her out with him in the first place?_" Gintoki thought as his mind trailed back to a certain sandy-brown haired police officer. The silver samurai just realised that everything had started ever since that particular date.

"I should have just followed him to his tax-robber's den if I know something like this would happen…" Gintoki rumbled as he ruffled through his shaggy hair.

X

On the other hand, at Shinsengumi headquarters, Hijikata and Kondou had found their first division commander to be… out of character. One day, Sougo just came back after his so-called patrol, which probably was him lazing around the town, and he simply spent the rest of the day without any sarcastic remarks, even towards Kondou or Hijikata. For the next few days, now every member in Shinsengumi had found that there was something wrong with the first division commander.

The first division captain woke up and arrived at the morning assemble on time, and he did not even try to annoy the vice-commander like usual. He attended his duty properly, which was at least kind of strange for the others, and the strangest thing was, he did not even use any form of abusive methods in conducting his duty as a commander, considering his sadistic streaks. Hell, he even did not pull any attempt to kill or even prank his hated vice-commander.

At first, Kondou, and Hijikata in particular were not worried about what happened to Sougo. In fact, Hijikata could appreciate some peace and quiet in the headquarters now that nobody from his own side would attempt to take his life. However, after few more days, Sougo's out of character simply unnerved him. Kondou, being a caring leader and all, speculated that Sougo was trying to take things off of his mind. From the subordinates' perspectives, while their first division commander was behaving himself, the look in his eyes said the opposite. Strange, he behaved like a high-ranking police officer should do while his expression was more sour and scarier than usual.

There was one time when one of his men made a mistake, Sougo simply waved it off while his face was muttering 'kill' over and over. In the end, everyone found Sougo's current state to be creepy.

Currently, Sougo was practicing _kata_ with a bamboo sword inside the Shinsengumi's training hall, with Kondou and Hijikata secretly observing him swinging the sword from the entrance.

"Say, Toushi…" Kondou started a conversation. "What do you think?" the Shinsengumi chief asked his second-in-command.

Hijikata, who surprised that Sougo still did not attempt anything to his life, knowing what his commander was implying, did not turn to look at him while answering, "Beats me… But I can tell it has something to do with that girl from Yorozuya."

"Oh… That China, huh?" Kondou replied with an expression that he found something new and intriguing, mouth gaped in small 'o' shape and eyebrows raised. "Come to think about it, I did tell him to talk with the girl after I found him feeling out of it the other day. Did something happen, after all?"

"Whatever it was, it's definitely not good", Hijikata furrowed his eyebrows. "Let's just hope he can either get over it or settle this problem. Our hands already full with him being as usual. I don't want to imagine what will happen if he keeps this up", Hijikata said as he turned around, lighted up a cigarette and walked away. His body shuddered ever so slightly, imagining Sougo became crankier around the compound.

X

It was another peaceful day in Edo as Kagura was out for another stroll, this time without Sadaharu for various reasons. She simply looked around all sorts of people walking passed her in the Kabuki district, and her eyes fell on a couple, a year or two above her age, walking in arms while occasionally flirting with each other. Suddenly, her face flushed as a sandy-haired man came out to the picture.

"_What the fuck!?"_ Kagura cursed in her mind. "Dammit, he keeps invading my innocence, yes!" she rubbed her forehead.

And speak of the devil, suddenly Kagura caught the sight of the 'invading man' among the crowds, still clad in his uniform walking casually across her. Before she knew it, the female yato was already tailing him.

At first, Kagura wanted to just avoid the man as much as possible, remembering that incident from the other day with him was still haunting her. However, Kagura could not understand why, despite her logic (no matter how different it is from others) kept telling her to go away, something inside her telling her to stay like this for a bit longer. The girl feared that she started to become like certain stalkers.

Meanwhile, at the two different places on Edo, Kondou Isao and Sarutobi Ayame suddenly sneezed, making their respective targets found out their respective hiding spots.

"_Why the hell am I doing this?"_ Kagura asked herself as she kept herself hidden in any spot she found good enough.

Let it be known that Kagura was a complete amateur when it comes to romance-related stuff. When she came to earth, her initial purpose is to marry a rich baron that can fill her seemingly bottomless stomach and have a happy family, at least a happier family than hers back in her home-planet. The happy family part had been fulfilled when she met with Yorozuya, she found a good fatherly and brotherly figure, and she is happy for it. However, the marrying the rich baron part was the most difficult.

None of the earthling men managed to keep up with her black hole called stomach, some of them even terrified of her yato lineage. She thought Gintoki and Shinpachi as decent men, but she could not see them other than a surrogate father and brother. Given that Shinpachi was not her type of boyfriend material (no offence from her to Shinpachi), and Gintoki was too old for her. Plus, both of them just got their own girlfriends recently.

Kagura around that time still could not understand between parental love and romantic love, until she met _him_. Their encounter did not end too well, though Kagura had an unfounded impression that the man had a crush on her. However, after their meeting at Cherry Blossom party, she would always fight Okita Sougo whenever they had a chance. Their fight would always end up in stalemate for some reasons, and after day after day of constantly fighting and going through so many hardships occasionally, Kagura unknowingly found Sougo as an irreplaceable part of her life.

At first, she thought of her feelings just that of a heated, yet fun rivalry, but slowly she grew looking forward to see him more often. In each of their meetings, Kagura would learn new things from the man in one way or another and her opinions about him gradually changed for the better. And before she knew it, she really enjoyed her dispute with him. Even she would start to feel uneasy if she spent too long without meeting him. But still, whenever they met, they would do nothing but throwing strikes and insults to one another.

She thought that those days would keep go on forever, until that incident happened. Of all people, it was him, who had irritated her to no end, to have an audacity to grope her breasts. Perhaps it was because of the earth culture's influence, as well as her (perhaps) maiden side that made her believe that that spot should be reserved for the special one, and the bastard had claimed that spot. Thanks to him, after making her kept expecting him everyday, now she could not keep him out of her head. And her dream from the other morning was the last straw.

"_I should've left him alone, yes!? It's not my business whatever that sadist is gonna do…"_ Kagura kept telling herself, yet her body kept following Sougo from a distance. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why can't I stop, yes? It's all his fault, yes!"_

Later, Kagura stopped on her tracks as she saw the Shinsengumi captain was entering a flower shop. When the man purchased a bouquet, Kagura's eyes widened as she did not expect to see the man's expression to be considered as out of character, with his smile and gaze to be warm without any maliciousness or mischief in it.

X

Meanwhile, Sougo felt that he really should have someone to talk with. His vice chief was out of question, Saito Shimaru perhaps would do as he somewhat was a good listener, and his chief-in-command was definitely viable, but for some reasons he decided another course of action as he walked through Kabuki district towards his usual flower shop.

Let it be known that Sougo was only slightly more experienced than Kagura when it comes to romance related stuff, and in addition, he was also some sort of a siscon. Whenever Sougo had a trouble that he could not share with his comrades in Shinsengumi, he usually ran to his sister. Even after leaving his home-village to Edo, Sougo tends to write letters to Okita Mitsuba when he wanted to share something sensitive. However, ever since her passing due to her terminal illness, of course Sougo could not talk to her anymore, but whenever Sougo letting out his heart's content in front of Mitsuba's grave, he would feel somewhat much better. And that was what he was going to do, he purchased a bouquet of flower as an offering before he go visiting his sister's grave.

Before, Okita Mitsuba's used to be Sougo's only life ever since their parents left them behind. The caring, beautiful woman had become irreplaceable for her as time went by, and Sougo even attended sword practice in Kondou's dojo in order to be stronger and make her sister proud.

Upon entering dojo and learning swordsmanship, more people came to his life, Kondou Isao who he had come to respect and admire, Hijikata Toshirou who he had come to 'hate', and other men who later would be his comrades in Shinsengumi. However, his sister Mitsuba could be considered as the only woman that matters for Sougo, until he met _her_.

Sougo used to have women chasing after him, and he did not give a damn about them. However, a girl of yato clan named Kagura left a different impression on him. Never in his life he ever met a woman so… intriguing. She was naïve to the point of stupidity, yet compared of other woman who were willingly gave themselves due to his charm and status, Kagura always found a way to throw him out of the loop. Her feats during the Cherry Blossom party had caught his interest even more. Soon he found himself fighting the girl whenever he had a chance, and he enjoyed every single moment of it.

Perhaps it was because of her naïve attitude that made him having so much fun of teasing her. Occasionally, Sougo found her various reactions to be amusing when he talked to her. Later on, Sougo did not only find her to be amusing to tease, but he also found that Kagura had a similar trait that he admired so much from his sister: Endurance. As Okita Mitsuba never fell into despair and kept smiling radiantly and lived strong at the face of her illness and schemes of her now-dead fiancée, Kagura also preserved with her cheerful attitude in the face of her many adversaries. Before he knew it, the yato girl had become another irreplaceable part of his life.

At first Sougo thought it was only his dominator instinct to claim the girl as his, since he also had a degree of pride to put collars on many women before him. But after going through many battlefields together, Sougo only became more enamoured of the girl's strength and tenacity, thus making him wanting to learn more new things about her. He did not care about her lineage in the first place, but at the same time he also admired the humanity the yato girl tried to preserve as the girl made herself accustomed to planet earth's culture and society. And all of it had made his time with her more enjoyable, to the point that he would not find any joy if he were not to tease or agitated the girl for at least once every few days.

He thought those days would go on forever, until that incident happened. He whimsically wanted to spend more time with Kagura, only to be caught in a dangerous situation where he had a weakened super girl tied to him, fighting bunch of hooligans, and he ended up being stuck in an awkward situation with the girl. And to top it off, he groped the girl's breasts of all things.

Being a sadist himself, Sougo was quite 'experience' in teasing a woman's body. From time to time, Sougo would let out his pent-up frustration from work on women who were willing enough. Of course he kept himself from crossing the line as he is a proud police officer himself. However, when he accidentally touched Kagura's soft mound by his very hand, Sougo found himself getting flustered. And ever since that day he could not get her out from his mind. The dream he head in the other morning was his last straw.

Back to the present, Sougo was walking towards the cemetery with a bouquet of flower in his hands, as he planned to just sharing again with her sister, though he would not get an answer from the dead, this thing always worked out for him in terms of letting out his worries.

"_Damn that China girl… Disturbing a police officer's duty like this…"_ Sougo thought. _"It's really all her fault…"_

It was perhaps a miracle that the first division commander of Shinsengumi did not even notice that there was a girl with vermillion hair was tailing him.

X

Kagura never thought in her life that the man she deemed as the worst man she had ever known could have such a kind and warm expression upon buying the flower. As she followed behind him, she pondered, where is he going? What are those flowers for? Are they for someone? He has someone?

"Why should I care if he has a girlfriend? But I'm kind of curious to see what kind of woman want to put up with that stupid sadist…"

The trip went on until both teens arrived at a certain complex. Kagura immediately realized that her target was entering a cemetery. She knew she was not supposed to pry into someone's personal matters, but her curiosity got the better of her as she also entered the cemetery, while still maintaining her distance.

She finally stopped and took a hide at the nearby tree when Sougo stopped in front of a tombstone with a name of 'Okita Mitsuba' was etched on it. The man kneeled down and placed the flower gently in front of the grave. Perhaps it was the cue for Kagura to leave, but she found her body did not want to move for some reasons.

"Ane-ue…"

That poked Kagura's curiosity once again. She once heard that Sougo had a sister but what intrigued her was, unlike despicable tone she usually heard from him, the tone he used when he addressed his sister was very gentle and the exact opposite he used to Kagura on daily basis.

"I… met someone." Sougo started to speak.

Now Kagura had become curious. Courtesy be damned, she wanted to know who was this someone Sougo was speaking of.

"She's… Handful, in more ways than one", he snorted.

"'_She'? So he's talking about a girl, yes?"_ Kagura thought in comment.

"Um… Actually, this is the same girl I said to you last time."

"_Hm? So that sadist's been talking about this chick, yes?"_

"She's an idiot, un-ladylike, and only thinks using her fist most of the time. She always chewing sukonbu all the time."

"_Wow, does a girl like that really exist? I'd like to know her. She has a pretty good taste for sukonbu, yes."_

"Not to mention, she is a glutton, foul-mouthed and pukes occasionally. Really far from being a girl."

"_Wow… I really want to see what kind of girl this is now, yes."_

"She is a yato… And she sometimes helps around as one of Yorozuya…"

At this, even someone like Kagura could put the two and two together as her eyes widened and her face flushed in anger.

"_Wha-! This asshole is talking about me, yes! What kind of man talking shit about other people in frickin' cemetery, yes!?"_ Kagura thought furiously as she tightened her grip on her parasol.

"She's strong." Sougo said something that Kagura was quite proud of. "And her strength and tenacity makes me want to meet her again and again."

Kagura almost snorted at that. Deep inside, the girl also enjoyed her dispute with him. "Well, I groped her breasts few days ago."

Now that statement just lit up her emotions again. Of all things Sougo had to bring up that incident. Kagura's face was red from embarrassment from that day and she clutched her hand on her chest.

"Honestly… While they're soft, those are still that of a brat…" Sougo said with a sneer.

Kagura believed she had enough. She was sure to give the man a good beating once and for all, respect for the dead be damned.

"But… the sensation from that time somewhat just assured me…" Sougo spoke again. "That… I really have fallen for her."

Kagura paused. Her lips pressed into a thin line as her blush intensified.

"Huh, now I've finally said it… While in front of you…" Sougo kept talking before his sister's grave. "Thanks for listening to me, ane-ue. Please keep on watching me…" Sougo stood up.

By the time Sougo bid his farewell to his sister's grave. Kagura had fled the scene. As she ran away from the cemetery, she kept clutching her aching heart as her face kept blushing and her tears started to well up in her eyes.

"_Dammit… Dammit all!"_ Kagura cursed in her mind. _"Why, of all things, he had to say that, yes!?"_ She kept running and running, as far as her legs could take her, as tears started to flow.

"_Now what the hell should I do, yes?"_ Kagura thought up as she somewhat managed to arrive back at Yorozuya in that evening.

X

Couple of days later, in Shinsengumi headquarters, Sougo was sitting on the parch facing the courtyard. He was not slacking off, it was a rightfully earned rest as he had fulfil his quota for the day. He stared at the blue sky above as he recalled the past events. He had let out all of his heart's content in front of his sister's grave, and then what? Sougo was now at another stop.

"_Should I tell her? Should I not? The things between us had already awkward already, but should I really?"_ Sougo suddenly thought up.

As Sougo contemplating himself, another person took a sit next to him, but putting a bit distance as well. "Aren't you supposed to work, Hijikata-san?" Sougo asked with neutral tone.

"Don't lump me together with you. This is my break time." Hijikata replied as he lit up his cigarette. He inhaled and puffed out a smoke before spoke again. "On the other day, I saw that you visited her again, didn't you?"

The sandy-haired man only raised an eyebrow at his superior officer before he looked away to the distance. "…Your point? It's nothing of your business, anyway…"

"Nothing really…" Hijikata blew out another smoke. "It's just I caught the sight of that Yorozuya girl ran away from direction of the cemetery, on the same day you visited Mitsuba."

Sougo's eyes widened ever so slightly at this. Then he quickly recomposed himself. "So? What are you trying to say?"

"Well… Nothing really." Hijikata said again. "Speaking of that Yorozuya girl, how are things with her?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it's nowhere near her death or birthday anniversary, yet you went to her. It means you're in trouble." Sougo sent Hijikata a begrudging look. "Don't look at me like that. Everyone in the headquarters knows about it. Whenever you have a problem, you'll always go simply to talk to her."

"And so?" Sougo looked away again. "Like I said, it's none of your damn business. I have it under control."

"So there was something between you two." Hijikata concluded. "Well, if you have it under control, then I'll expect you to do your job properly from now on." He rose from his seat and took his leave. However, before he walked away, he turned back to Sougo one last time. "You should settle things with her when she's still alive."

Sougo only looked at Hijikata's back before clicking his tongue. He stared at the almost spotless blue sky, as the colour of the sky reminded him of the eyes of a certain Yato girl. Sighing to himself, the man decided to take a stroll, perhaps patrolling and beating up some petty criminals could help him venting out his stress for a bit.

X

Meanwhile, Kagura was accompanying Yorozuya at Yoshiwara since Gintoki had a date/work with Tsukuyo there. As the next part of the work was too delicate for Kagura's brute strength, Kagura was allowed to relax at Hinowa's shop while Gintoki and Shinpachi were finishing up. Taking one bite from one of dangos prepared by Hinowa, Kagura stared at the clear blue sky as things had been overwhelming her mind lately. Ever since her visit the cemetery, she could not forget the words that particular man said about her.

_I really have fallen for her…_

"How the hell should I face him from now on, yes?" Kagura muttered. The girl was, for the lack of better word, confused to no end. Her prideful side was gnawing her that if she were to encounter the Shinsengumi captain again, she believed that her resolve would waver, and she could not afford to see him her weak and pathetic side.

What Sougo said at the cemetery had caught her off-guard. Her heart raced so fast to the point that her chest felt hurt, her face felt hot, yet those feelings terrified her somehow. If he ever found out about her dilemma, Kagura did not want to imagine what kind of mockery and teasing he would throw at her. Sighing to herself, Kagura moved to take a sip from the tea to calm down when a woman took a seat beside her.

"Got somethin' on yer mind?" a woman clad in black kimono, had blonde hair and scars on her face asked with friendly tone as she inhaled her kiseru.

Kagura took a glance at the older woman before replying, "Tsukki…" Before she tried to smile. "Nah, I'm fine, yes… How's Gin-chan and Shinpachi doing?"

"They're doin' well. Hinowa's watchin' over 'em right now." Blowing a smoke, Tsukuyo smiled at the younger girl again. "So tell me. What's goin' on?"

Kagura went silent for a moment, after realizing that it was no use to hide anything from the Courtesan of Death, Kagura let out another sigh. "Can you… keep this from the others, yes?"

Tsukuyo raised her eyebrows when she noticed pink hue on Kagura's cheek. She nodded, and Kagura started. "Well…. Actually it starts from…"

_(Scene Break)_

The two girls fell into another silence after Kagura finished her story and Tsukuyo puffed out another ball of smoke. "What should I do now…?" Kagura asked with her gaze downcast.

"Beats me." The older woman replied bluntly, receiving a shocked looks from the younger girl. "In the end, the only one who can solve yer problem is none but yerself…." Kagura only looked away again.

Seeing Kagura's face, Tsukuyo smoked out again. "Y'know, before Gintoki and ma'self started dating, I… kind of went through what you're facing right now…" the woman looked up at the sky. "I was… afraid… When I realized ma' feelings fer him." Tsukuyo smiled at the memory. "But Gintoki… That dumbass showed me to embrace the present and not worryin' ma'self 'bout the future. The point is… Ya shouldn't worry over anything…" Tsukuyo looked over Kagura who was now staring at her. "Ya have us got yer back. We're friends, ain't we?"

Kagura cheered up a bit for the support, but the main question remained. "Then… If I have to face him… What should I do? What should I say?" Kagura asked again in worried tone.

"Just be yerself." Tsukuyo simply replied. "There's nothin' to fear. Besides…" Tsukuyo pointed at their friends: the odd-jobs, Hinowa and Seita, who were walking towards them, particularly at her boyfriend. "Some guys are just too dumb to understand words. We need to thoroughly beat'em into their heads…"

Kagura blinked, then she only snickered. She found the obvious answer for her. The girls giggled for a moment before Kagura finally stood up and her face seemed to freshen up. "Thanks, Tsukki." The older woman only smiled in return. When Gintoki and Shinpachi finally arrived, Kagura immediately prepared to leave. "Gin-chan, Shinpachi, I'm leaving first! You guys go home without me, 'kay?"

Then Kagura whistled up and Sadaharu appeared on cue. The girl hop onto the dog's back and the said dog quickly ran off. "See you later! Thanks again, Tsukki!"

"Good luck!" Tsukuyo replied. The men, Hinowa and Seita only gave odd looks, which only to be replied by a shrug by Tsukuyo.

X

Sougo was wandering across the streets of Edo. He had no particular destination, he simply let his legs carried him among the crowds. As he walked, he thought about the past events.

_I caught the sight of that Yorozuya girl ran away from direction of the cemetery, on the same day you visited Mitsuba._

"_Does it mean that she knew…?"_ Sougo pondered. But that was just a speculation. Just because the girl was seen coming from the direction of cemetery, it did not mean that she came from the cemetery. However, something in Sougo's mind kept telling him that the girl of his affection most likely heard about his 'heart-to-heart' talk.

"Shit… If so, what the hell do I do?" Sougo ruffled his hair in frustration. And then Hijikata's words ran across his mind.

_You should settle things with her when she's still alive…_

When Sougo thought about it. He remembered that Kagura is a Yato, a warrior race that serves as fighters and mercenaries in various kinds of battlefields. Unlike Mitsuba who succumbed to illness, what threatened Kagura are inevitable battles and wars that might take her life. Earth is relatively at peace, but it is just a matter of time until Kagura will have to dive into a bloody war. To make matters worse, Sougo recalled that the girl wished to follow her father on alien hunt across the space. The man had no idea how and why he ended up thinking to such a length, but nonetheless, those thoughts rather terrified him.

"Goddammit, China….." Sougo muttered. When he stopped, he realized that his legs had brought him to a park. Scratch that, not just a park, but the park. The park where he always spent his time with the Yato girl on daily basis.

Sighing to himself, Sougo continued his trek until he reached the centre of the park. He looked around, closed his eyes as he took in the peaceful atmosphere around. Suddenly, he sensed a presence, and when he snapped his eyes open, his eyes fell to the sight of a familiar girl in cheong-sam dress with a purple parasol. She was also accompanied by a giant white dog.

Kagura kept her resolute eyes on Sougo, as she ushered Sadaharu to leave them for a while. The dog complied and immediately ran off somewhere, leaving the two teenagers alone facing each other. Sougo quickly put up a front and stared at Kagura calmly. Kagura herself also looked rather calm for him, because she would have usually lashed out first. But this time, she simply stared back at him with impassive expression.

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence, and Sougo had no idea what the girl was trying to pull off. She definitely wanted something from him, but she did not say any words. Sougo's instinct told him that if he backed down he would forever lost. Finally had enough, Sougo decided to throw a bone.

"What….-!"

WHOOSH! CLANG!

And Kagura immediately charged at him. Sougo barely had enough time to use his sheathed sword to parry Kagura's parasol strike. He winced from the pressure, but he preserved as he pushed back and forced Kagura to leap back. Sougo was honestly surprised, usually the girl would have let him got prepared first before striking. However, just a second later Kagura had already dashed and put more relentless onslaughts on him.

While refined and did not seem to be blinded by carnage, Kagura's attacks were so fierce that Sougo did not have any time to draw his sword as he kept parrying strike after strike. Clicking his teeth in annoyance, Sougo managed to gain enough time and momentum to draw his sword when another strike from the girl. Now that he was properly armed, Sougo could go offensive as his slash managed to force Kagura to retreat once more.

Just when Sougo was about to ask what the hell Kagura was up to, he saw something unexpected from the girl. Kagura was smiling so wide it almost like a grin, but her expression was that of a child having fun, nothing like a mad warrior or a murderer; feral, yet innocent. When Sougo was still pondering of what actually was happening, Kagura showed him a rather mocking expressing, and she gestured her arm taunting him to come at her. A vein then appeared on Sougo's face and his eyes turned cold. Without a word, the man charged with his sword ready, and Kagura was also ready to retaliate.

The combat went on as the two ran across the entire park. Trees were cut down, flowers were trimmed, benches were crushed, and vending machines were damaged beyond repair. Amidst the chaos were a teenage man and a girl who seemed to aim for each other's necks. The man however, was rather diluted of the situation.

"_Seriously, what the fuck is she thinking!?"_ he furiously thought in his mind. Kagura on the other hand, simply kept her feral, yet happy grin on her face as her movement did not seem to get any duller. _"And why the hell does she look so confident!?"_ he could not help but wonder.

Her movements were powerful, more like a wind. Kagura felt her body was so light as if she was free to do anything, to show the man before him the answer she acquired. Sougo who was being cornered, was still contemplating about his female opponent. Suddenly, the thought about Hijikata's information ran before his mind. _"Don't tell me…. She heard that?"_ now Sougo, out of his character, started to feel fear running through him. _"And she's now angry at me?"_

Sougo gritted his teeth as his prideful side would not let him to loose against her, no matter the state of his mind. "Stop screwing with me…. YOU LITTLE GIRL!" with that roar, Sougo countered one of Kagura's attack skilfully and Kagura was barely able to dodge it.

However, instead of showing a cautious expression, Kagura was laughing heartily as she took few steps backwards. "Mwahahahaha! Come on, sadist! Your movements are getting sluggish, yes! Is that all your sword's capable of? It's so slow, a fly could land on it, 'yes? You won't cut me or a fly with skill like that, 'kay?"

Sougo's irritation rose up even higher at Kagura's taunt. However, his refined battle skills had reminded him not to get agitated when your opponent got the upper hand. Taking a deep breath, Sougo fixed his stance before he charged again at his opponent. Thinking that her opponent had come with better preparation, Kagura only snickered as she readied herself for another clash.

The battle went on, with Kagura still got the upper hand, albeit not as good as the previous clashes. Knowing that his opponent's movement was somewhat more flexible, Sougo only got agitated as he was left no choice but to improvise himself. Sword and parasol clashed to each other, more destruction were occurred, but Kagura's happy expression did not change at all, as if she was released from a great burden, and she was joyful in a fight. Sougo was agitated, but every strike that was parried, every swing that almost hit, every attack that managed to score and knock her back, all of them made Sougo's heart beat even faster, and before he knew it, he was smiling.

"_Why am I smiling?"_ Sougo felt his lip was twitching upwards. _"Why am I feeling so excited?"_ Sougo felt the adrenaline rush running in his system. _"And most of all… Why am I so happy from her smile? From this fight?"_

When one managed to trick or outsmart each other, they will laugh, when one received a hit, they would goad each other to keep going on, in the end, one could see that despite engaging in combat, both fighters' faces were saying that they were having fun.

"_Heh… So that's how it is…" _

Sougo finally came up with an answer. There was nothing to worry about from the beginning. Even if there were, as they clashed and cross weapons, all their worries were blown away and replaced by adrenaline as they let out all of their heart's content. Two of them never need words to convey their feelings in the first place.

As they exchanged blows, insults, and laughs, Sougo found a chance as he managed to knock Kagura's parasol away. Seeing that the girl was defenceless, Sougo smirked as he did something (un)expected.

He grabbed Kagura's collar, and he pulled her to him until their lips crashed into one another. Kagura was surprised at the action, but she did not struggle as they maintained their position for few seconds. Even Kagura closed her eyes for a second there as she took in the feeling.

However, when they broke apart, Sougo was repaid by an uppercut right to his chin. He was launched to the air and landed hard on the ground, and he miraculously still awoke while his head and jaw hurt so bad from the impact. Shaking the pain away, Sougo saw that Kagura had retrieved her parasol and assumed her fighting stance again. "Read the damn mood…" she sneered. But she did not complain about the kiss itself.

Sougo snorted and after he stood up, the two dashed towards each other again with gleeful expression on their faces. That day, sounds of joyous laughter and destruction were heard from the park at Kabuki district.

X

Later in the late afternoon, Gintoki was walking around the district to look for his surrogate daughter, since she had taken long enough time to get home. When he arrived at the park, he met with the demonic vice-chief at the park entrance. The two stared at each other for a second.

"Looking for your little girl?" Hijikata asked, but his question was rather like a confirmation.

"Yeah…" Gintoki said after snorting a bit. Then Hijikata sighed as the two proceeded together inside the park.

After passing numerous destroyed trees, plants, fences, benches, and vending machines, both of them caught the sight of Sadaharu who was waiting for them with its tail wagging. Both men raised their eyes in wonder, then the dog barked as he turned towards a direction. Following the dog, both men saw something that made them groaned in a rather good way.

Sougo and Kagura were sleeping under a tree that miraculously spared during their showdown. However, it was not their ruined clothes; or dusts, bruises and small cuts that adorned their bodies that caused their guardian's reactions. It was that they were leaning on each other's shoulders, their faces were peaceful, and most of all, their hands were clasped together and their fingers were intertwining with each other.

On their laps, a chipped sword and a ruined parasol were crossed lying on top of each other and both older men could not help but snorted when two sadists were snuggling into each other's warmth.

FIN

**The end! What do you guys think? At this point I finally realized that fluffy romance is still a field I need to work on, so please don't be too harsh in your reviews! Ahsoei, over and out! m(_ _)m**


End file.
